Time Tot of Gallifrey
by GhostQueen187
Summary: What if River wasn't the child in the space suit? Elyon is a young time tot who escaped Gallifrey but was taken to be used as a weapon against the doctor. Will her and the doctor ever find each other?
1. The beginning

There was so much screaming it was truly a horrific sight. Children crying adults screaming for there loved ones. All because of one race. Daleks. Elyon ran as fast as her small legs could carry her short blonde hair whiping wildly as she looked for an turned down an alleyway and screamed spotting two daleks. She whimpered "no please!" But the daleks ignored her please and continued towards her with the constant cry of exterminate! She huddled in a ball waiting for her fate when she heard a large smash. She looked up in confusion and saw a giant blue box a Tardis most likely knocking into the daleks. Her eyes widened before she sent the stranger a silent thanks and ran off to find other means of escape.

As she ran she clutched her mothers locket tightly in her small hands silently mourning the loss of her mother to the cruel beings. She had lost all hope when she spotted an abandoned Tardis sitting off to the side. She nearly sobbed in relief before making a beeline towards it. She ran inside and quickly shut the door. The controls weren't the best but they were not good enough condition to at least get her off Galifrey. She quickly punched in random coordinates and hoped for the best. The Tardis flew off and she let out a sigh of relief. She was finally safe. She leaned against the controls until the silence was broke a large siren. She looked at the monitor in confusion before her eyes widened in horror. Once of the dalek ships had noticed her escape and had followed her. She screamed as the ship shot the Tardis breaking through its defenses. The Tardis started getting rocky and she gave a startled yelp as she banged her head on the control panel and everything went black.

Elyon was surprised when she woke up. She knew that the collision had killed her and hat she had no time for a regeneration to take place so she had no idea how she was still alive until she looked down. The Tardis had crash landed and she watched in slight fascination as the Tardis energy flowed into her. She had read plenty of stories about time lords who had taken in the vortex and become gods and she should of been scared but the tardis's energy felt strangely comforting. She slowly climbed off the floor and looked around. He Tardis had completely shut down dead and the control room was completely destroyed a key indication that they had crash landed. She clutched her arms tightly and hesitantly opened the door before stumbling out. She found her self face to face with a pair of shiny black shoes and dark leggings. She looked up in a daze and noticed a stern looking woman most likely a human with an I patch surrounded by strange creatures. As the strange woman approached her she let out a small whimper. The woman seemed to notice her fear because she smirked "you will be a fine asset in our fight against the doctor grab her," she said directing the order to the strange creatures. Her eyes widened before she scrambled back "no don't!" she screamed but it was futile because the strange creatures had already started to approach her and hey we're caring a large needle. 'why do they need me?' Was the last thing Elyon thought before falling unconscious 'and who's the doctor?'


	2. Escape

It had been three hard months since Madame Kovarian had found her and she had almost wished she had stayed on Gallifrey. The woman along with her accomplices the silence had been attempting to brainwash her into destroying the Doctor someone who they greatly feared. They had told her stories of all the stuff he has done in hopes of convincing her of his evilness but it only made Elyon look up to him even more. Elyon would give anything to meet him. Since her and the doctor were the same species they had tried multiple times to dissect her in hopes of discovering a way to destroy the doctor. All their efforts however were done in vain because whenever they attempted to get the knife through her skin the golden energy of the tardis would rush to protect her so they had given up. The thought of its warm energy coursing through her veins brought a smile to Elyons lips despite the situation she currently faced. Thanks to said energy she was able to pinpoint her location.

It appeared that she was being held in America during the mid to late 19 hundreds if her senses were correct. She also figured out she was underground somewhere so if she could somehow get her hands on one of those suits they kept locked up she could Hotwire it and use it to contact someone to help. Probably one of the only good things that came out of this experience is that she now had an incredibly good control of the vortex within her. Not complete control but enough to help her escape. She checked to make sure nobody was nearby before springing into action. Mustering up all the energy she could Elyon shot a blast of gold energy at he iron door in front of her disintegrating it. Before anybody could come check it out she bolted to the room which contained the suits. She opened the closest one and immidiatly got to work on the controls and with some help from the vortex managed to successfully Hotwire it. She quickly hoped in and made for the exit. She froze when she heard the familiar echo of madam Kovarian screaming and the horrific voices of the silence.

Before they could catch up with her she quickly bolted out the exit. Before getting outside she quickly turned on the camouflage in hopes of disguising her from the humans. She searched frantically for a safe place she could call for help and spotted an building. She quickly ran in and pondered who she should call until a gentle voice called to her "call the president trust me," this thoroughly confused Elyon but she complied since the presidents number happened to pop up on the screen of the suit. He phone dialed for a bit before it was picked up "hello?" Elyon took a deep breath before drawing all her knowledge on the earthen language "look behind you," she simply said. The president sat back in confusion wondering how this child got his number. "How did you get my number?" He asked. Elyon bit her lip before telling him "the spaceman told me look out for the silence." The president didn't seem to believe her "young lady there are no monsters in the Oval Office," he said shortly before hanging up. He leaned back failing to notice the silence looming behind him.

Elyon was terrified. The only person she could contact had just blatenly ignored her. We're all humans this horrible? She had almost given up hope when the same voice called out "don't be scared try again this time ask for help." After many moments of conterplation she finally desided to take the voices advice and called the number once more. It filed for a moment before it was answered "hello?" Elyon stammered "help me." The president was confused. Why was the same little girl calling and asking for help? Delaware swallowed "who is this? What's your name?" Elyon was confused by the question. Why was he asking for her name? Why was it important when no one else was suppose to know? Elyon looked out the window at the street signs before replying "Jefferson Adams Hamilton." Elyon hoped they would figure out it was street names not her actual given name. "Alright Jefferson just sit tight-" Elyon sighed before hanging up the phone giving up on the hope she had of this man rescuing her. Her train of thought was cut off by footsteps had the silence returned? She was about to run when an idea came to her head what if the doctor came for her? Elyon desided to get the can of paint and quickly right a message to him in gallifreyon just to be safe. After completing her message she wasted no time climbing out the window taking the suit with her.

The doctor was feeling very conflicted. On one hand he was excited to be on an adventure on the other hand his companions were acting incredibly weird. The doctor vowed to get to the bottom of this as soon as they helped this little girl. After discovering that the girl had given street names instead of her real name the doctor had located her position. Telling by all the wires on the floor she had obviously hot wired he phone. The doctor smiled this little girl was obviously smart and he couldn't wait to find her and get her to safety. The doctor turned to leave when something red caught his eye causing him to stop in his tracks and gasp. The paint was fresh so whoever had written this had been her recently but there on the wall written in red paint was the words 'help me' in Gallifreyan. The doctor felt like he was about to faint. How could this be? He was the only one left! He studied the writing closely trying to find out who could of written it before his eyes widened. The writing was obviously done by one of his people but the writing was slightly off almost like a...the doctor felt tears prick his eyes as joy filled him. It was the writing of a time tot. But telling by the message she was in danger. The doctor bristled. He had to save her he couldn't be alone again he couldn't let her die. "Doctor?" The doctor jumped before spinning to face his redheaded companion pulling her into a tight hug.

She seemed slightly stunned "doctor what's wrong?" He released her and grinned pointing at ge writing "I'm not alone anymore!" Her eyes widened at the writing "but I thought you said you were the last?" He nodded a large grin on his face "I thoughts so too but Amy it's a time tot a child survived the time war," the joy left his face and he grew serious "and whoever she is, she's in danger and we have to save her." His faithful companion nodded before growing uneasy. The doctor sighed. There it was again. The uneasiness. As if they were afraid he would disappear. "Doctor," Amy said turning to face him. He doctor tilted his head at her in slight confusion "I'm pregnant." The doctor froze staring at her in utter shock. He was about to reply when a large space suit stepped into the room. Amy's body stiffened at he sight while the doctor looked at it in curiosity. He helmet went up and he saw a young girl. He grinned it was her! "Help me," she said weakly. The doctor was about to console her when Amy did the most shocking thing. She picked up a gun and aimed it at her. "What are you doing!?" The doctor cried getting ready to fling himself In front of the girl. "Saving you life!" Was her reply as she pulled the trigger. "No!" The doctor cried as he heard e little girl and Amy scream.


	3. Run

Elyon felt like she was going to cry. She couldn't believe that the red headed woman had shot her! now she was clutching her bleeding arm tightly trying not to sob her lungs out. Since Elyon failed to predict the event the vortex could only redirect the bullet from a more fatal injury. She had abandoned the suit a while ago and was currently curled in a tight ball in the closet of an old orphanage. She had managed to find some new clothes while here and wasted no time to change into them. Elyon knew in order for her wound to fully heal she would have to pull the bullet out which she was not looking forward to. So she decided to leave it for now and try to take it out when she has the right materials to take care of it. She sniffled. She would give anything to go home right now. To play with her friends from the academy, to give her mother one final hug.

A tear ran down her face as all the memories of her old home came to her. She felt incredibly home sick but she knew there was no way back. She froze when she heard someone enter the building. She held her breath as footsteps came closer and closer to the room she currently was in. She huddled closer hoping that if she made herself smaller she wouldn't be noticeable. The door swung open revealing the young redheaded woman who had shot her. Elyon watched as she strolled in and examined her surroundings curiously. Elyon's eyes widened as the woman picked up her mothers necklace form the floor tracing the gallifreyan marks with her finger. Not wanting her necklace in the hands of a stranger Elyon opened the closet door and slowly stepped out. The woman spun to face her and her eyes widened slightly when she recognised the girl standing in front of her.

"It's you," she whispered in awe. Elyon held out her hand "thats my mothers necklace," she said weakly "give it back." The woman seemed to notice how upset Elyon was getting and not wanting to upset her further gently handed it back to her. Elyon quickly put the necklace back on before staring nervously at the human in front of her. The woman shuffled awkwardly "I'm sorry for shooting you," she said much to Elyon's shock "I thought you were going to hurt my friend I didn't mean to hurt you." Elyon remained silent and settled for just staring at her "I'm Amy," the woman said holding out her hand. Elyon tilted her head Amy. Amy gave a small smile "your suppose to shake it, its a typical way of saying hello on Earth." Elyon nodded before shyly placing her hand in Amy's. Amy grinned "now we shake," she said shaking there hands together. Elyon let out a small giggle humans were so weird.

"So whats your name?" she asked. Elyon contemplated whether or not she should give it to her. True Elyon was a name she made up on Gallifrey but she wasn't sure if she wanted to give it to a stranger and there was no way she was going to give her _real_ name. After a couple of minutes she made her decision. "Elyon," she said. Amy nodded smiling "well Elyon its very nice to meet you," she said before walking over to Elyon and offering her hand "now how about I take you to the doctor he has been really worried about you." Elyon's eyes widened "you know the doctor?" Amy nodded "yep he's been going crazy looking for you I can take you to him if you like," Elyon nodded before placing her small hand in Amy's. Amy grinned "come on Elly!" Elyon tilted her head causing Amy to chuckle "its a nickname what humans give to friends to avoid calling them by there real names." Elyon made an oh sound causing Amy to gush in her mind. This girl was like an innocent puppy especially when she tilted her head like that. Amy was about to lead the girl away until she saw Elyon's face twist into one of horror "no! no! no!" she shrieked staring at something before running away. "Elly!" Amy called after the girl but she was long gone. Amy bit her lip the doctor was not going to be happy about this. He was already unhappy with her for shooting Elyon. Amy went to follow the young girl until she came face to face with an alien. She screamed and everything went black.

Elyon ran as fast as her little feet could take her trying to get away from the silence clutching her bleeding arm to her chest. She ducked into an alley way but soon found herself surrounded. She twisted her head hoping to find some way of escaping but saw no way of escape. She whimpered as they surrounded her. She didn't want to go back. She was about to surrender when she felt the familiar tug of the vortex and found herself surrounded by golden energy. The silence seemed shocked too because they stepped back tilting there heads curiously. She shrieked as the energy consumed her and she found herself flying through the vortex. Her eyes widened and she quickly covered her face as she was tugged through time. When she finally landed she clutched her arm tightly refusing to open her eyes.

"Hey kid are you okay?" she heard a male voice call out. She peeked an eye open and saw a man with black hair and blue eyes dressed in an old navy blue trench coat. She looked around and immediately noticed how different her current location was to her previous one. It seemed the vortex had dropped her into a more modern time telling by the many inventions flying around which were defiantly not around where she previously was. At least she thinks she was still a bit rusty on Earth culture. The man seemed to notice her confusion because he walked over to her frowning when he spotted her wound. "Your not from around here are you?" Elyon nodded "well I can take you to my home base and we can take a look at your arm for you if thats what you want." Elyon nodded knowing she had to take care of her arm and who better to do it then a professional. The man smiled before picking her up and placing her on his hip. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness by the way," he said walking towards his vehicle "and welcome to the twenty-first century."

The doctor and Amy sat in the tardis talking about the young girl they had encountered. "What did she look like?" he asked her. Amy stopped to think before answering "she was small and had blonde hair she was also wearing a locket." The doctor noted that before continuing with his interrogation "did she give you a name?" Amy nodded "yeah she said it was Elyon," the doctor started to get anxious "anything else?" Amy bit her lip "she doesn't seem to understand Earth's culture very well she got confused at the concept of a handshake and nicknames," the doctor nodded. That wasn't that strange considering most time tots didn't learn much about Earth unless they picked it as an elective in the academy otherwise it was just the basics such as the language. "Anything else?" Amy shuffled nervously. The doctor noticed her unease "Amy," he said sternly "what else?" "She seemed terrified of the silence, ran the moment she saw them." The doctor slated his fist on the controls causing Amy to jump. The doctor not wanting to scare his companion forced himself to calm down "why don't you go to bed Amy its been a busy day." Amy shot him a worried look before going to her room. The doctor sighed. He was afraid he would be correct. That the silence had known of her existence and previously held her. The doctor stared at the photo Amy had taken of her determination clear on his face. He would not fail. He had to find her before they did. "I will find you," The doctor whispered " **I promise."**


	4. New friend

Jack shot a subtle look at the injured girl in his backseat who was currently sleeping under his coat. He couldn't imagine what she had been through but could tell it hadn't been good. Jack was still having a hard time believing someone would shoot a thought of shooting an innocent child made him both neausious and furious. He could tell she wasn't from around here. The biggest clue was her clothing which were not from this time era unless it was a costume. Jack stopped the car and got out of the car. He opened the backdoor up and gently nudged her "hey kid we're here," the girl blinked at him sleepily before falling back to sleep much to his amusement. Poor thing must be exhausted. Jack reached into the back seat and gently picked up the girl and held her to his chest and brought her in.

Jack could practically feel his teams curious stares as he entered with her. "Owen she's been shot I'm going to need you to take a look at her." Owen nodded pulling on some gloves as Jack placed her on the metal table. Owen grabbed some tweezers and slowly pulled the bullet out. The girl whimpered in pain but did not wake up. Owen put the bullet in a small container and reached for a bandaged but then his eyes widened "what the hell?!" he shouted. Jack went to his side "what is it?" "the wound its completely healed!" Jack studied the arm which used to contain a bullet and was surprised to see that it had indeed healed. "Is she an alien?" Owen asked Jack nodded "most likely do you think you can run a DNA test and see if we can find out what species?" Owen nodded and grabbed a small needle. He was about to get a blood sample when a golden barrier prevented him from piercing her skin. Owen stepped back in in shock while Jack was frozen in recognition.

"It can't be," he whispered before turning to Owen "Owen check her pulse," he order having to be sure. If what he suspected was true then he really needed to get in contact with the doctor, Unfortunately that was easier said then done now a days. "Why do you want me to do that?" Owen asked pulling Jack out of his thoughts "I need to be sure." Owen pulled out a stethoscope and put it on her chest "check both sides," Jack ordered. Owen obeyed and his eyes widened "she has two hearts!" "let me hear," Jack said as Owen handed the stethoscope to him. He listened to the duel heartbeat in shock before a grin fell on his face "she's a time lord!" "actually the proper term is a time tot," a quiet voice said causing their heads to snap to the little girl who was laying on the table staring at them curiously "and technically I'm Gallifreyan I won't become a time lord until I graduate the academy."

Jack smiled at the girl "hey there sleeping beauty have a nice nap?" the girl tilted her head before shrugging "I guess it was okay," she was about to say something else until her gaze fell onto Owen and she grabbed onto Jacks shirt. Jack chuckled "easy there kiddo this is Owen he's a doctor he had a look at your arm while you were out of it." The girl looked at Owen who waved awkwardly at her before smiling "thank you Owen," she said. Owen smiled and ruffled her hair "no problem squirt it is my job after all." "So whats your name or the name you've chosen to go by?" the girl smiled again "I go by Elyon," Jack raised a brow "I thought time lords chose names on what occupations they wanted?" the girl smiled and shook her head "no thats only after the've graduated the academy I'm a time tot so I go by a different name until my naming ceremony."It was at that exact moment her stomach chose to growl. Jack and Owen chuckled while Elyon blushed "come on lets get you something to eat," Jack said offering his hand to her. Elyon climbed off the table and took Jacks hand anxious to get some food.

It had been a good long while since she had last eaten and she was starving. As Jack showed her to the kitchen she stared at his wrist curiously "your not from here too are you?" Jack smiled at her "Is it that obvious?" Elyon shook her head "no but if I have my earth history correct then vortex manipulators weren't invented till the 51st century," Jack chuckled "yeah but mine broke down a while ago so its pretty much useless." Elyon studied it "if you like I can look at it for you I was top of my programming class back in the academy!" Jack's eyes widened slightly "if its not too much trouble that would be nice," "yeah!" she grinned at him. Jack led her to a table and walked to the fridge "anything you would like?" Elyon stared at him "oh right your not from earth," he said sheepishly. Jack searched the fridge "hmmm~ now what would the little lady like? I wonder," he said dramatically causing Elyon to giggle. She liked him he was kinda cute and very funny. "aha!" he said pulling out some cake "something sweet for the little lady!" he said placing the cake in front of her. She smiled and got herself a plate. She was about to take a bite when she noticed Jack didn't have any. She tilted her head at him causing him to smile sadly "don't worry I can have some anytime I don't need it."

Elyon gave him an odd look finding something funny in his reply but chose to ignore it for now. She nervously brought the piece of earth food to her mouth and took a cautious bite. Her eyes widened "wow!" she said before driving the rest of it. Jack chuckled "what have you never had chocolate cake before?" Elyon shook her head "no we weren't really allowed to eat foreign food and I was too young to travel anywhere." Jack nodded "well once your done you and I will go out and get you something to wear as nice as your current outfit is I don't really think it'll help you blend in with the locals." Elyon nodded. Jack bit his lip "so what happened to you? if you don't mind me asking," Elyon looked down at her plate. "I crash landed here when daleks shot at me," she said quietly "this woman found me and took me back to this place they wanted to turn me into a weapon against the doctor but it didn't work." Jack gave the girl a sympathetic look. Jack could understand why the grabbed her not only was she a time lord like the doctor but she was a child and anyone with eyes could see that he had a weak spot for children. Even the doctor he traveled with cared about children. Jack got out of his seat and grabbed her hand "come on," he said pulling her out of her seat "lets go get you something to wear."

The drive to the shops was silent apart from Elyon excited gasps when they pasted anything remotely interesting. As soon as Jack parked the car Elyon raced out of the car. "Elyon!" he cried rushing after her. She ran back and grabbed his hand dragging him towards one of the shops. He chuckled her excitementwas contagious. People in the shop gave her weird looks but apart from that nobody commented on her strange clothing or behaviour. Elyon was currently browsing through a clothing rack until something caught her eye. She grinned and immediately rushed into the change room while Jack waited for her outside. When she ran back out she was wearing purple high sneakers which her pants had tucked into. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a galaxy on it with a tardis blue jumper. Jack couldn't help but laugh at her. Did all time lords have weird fashion senses? Jack quickly paid for her outfit as well as many other and the two of them happily strolled out of the shop with Elyon chatting animatedly while Jack smiled and listened to what she said. Elyon spotted something and her eyes widened in excitement "ooh whats that?" she said before taking off again."Elyon wait up!" he called. He heard a chuckle behind him and saw a woman standing behind him "she yours?" Jack shook his head "no I'm just looking after her for a friend," "really?" the strange woman raised an eyebrow in question but didn't ask anything else "children can be quite the handful," she said in a way that sounded surprisingly bitter. Jack smirked "well what do you expect there young after all."

While Jack was talking with the strange woman Elyon was currently following a stray cat that had caught her eye. "Come here please! I promise I won't hurt you!" she called after it. She ran after it in a dark alley "got you!" she said grinning until she spotted something else and her eyes widened in horror causing her to drop the cat. "No! no!" she said at the silence. She looked back in hopes of spotting Jack "Jack! Jack! help!" she yelled as the silence threw a net on her and had started to drag her away "JACK!" Jacks eyes widened as he heard her call out. "Elyon!" he shouted running away from the strange woman to find her. Jack followed her constant pleases for help and stopped at an alley. He pulled out his gun before turning into it and his eyes widened. There was a strange alien that he wasn't familiar with dragging her away in a net. She looked at him "Jack!" "let go of her!" he said pointing his gun at it. The alien moved to attack but Jack shot it causing it to fall to the ground. Jack immediately ran to Elyon's side throwing off the net. "Are you okay?" he asked. Elyon said nothing and pulled him into a hug sobbing into his shoulder. Jack shushed her "its okay your okay your safe now.""No I'm not," she whimpered causing Jack to look at her in confusion "I can never be safe I can't stay in one place anymore!" she said. Jack pulled away from her "but where will you go? you can't just run forever!" she shook her head "no I have to find the doctor."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked Elyon who was wearing a backpack full of supplies. She nodded "yes I have to find the doctor I can't stay here and put you and your team in anymore danger." Jack bit his lip "its gonna be hard, finding him I mean." Elyon nodded "I know but I have to." Jack got down and pulled her into a hug "okay but if your in trouble or need anything just ask," he said. Elyon smiled at him "I will don't worry and I'll be sure to tell him you helped me he might take you on an adventure as a reward." Jack grinned and ruffled her hair "stay safe kid." Elyon smiled at him as well "you too," and suddenly she was engulfed in a golden light and had disappeared off to find the doctor. Jack sighed. He really hoped she would succeed not just for her sake but for the doctors too.


	5. So we meet again

Elyon had decided to travel back to America in order to trace any signs of the tardis or the doctor himself. She scanned for a couple of minutes before sighing. "No luck that thing is untraceable," she muttered as she walked out of the alleyway and into the street. She was about to transport away when she felt something grab her shoulder. Her eyes widened in horror. The silence had found her. "Tsk tsk you've been a very bad girl Elyon," Madam Kovarian said as she strutted closer. Elyon was about to blast her away when she felt a start sting in her neck then everything went black.

Amy was terrified for her and her newly born daughter Melody. She had just given birth after finding out she was a clone the whole time and was incredibly exhausted. "Are you okay?" she heard a soft voice ask causing her head to snap in that direction. Her eyes widened as she saw the familiar face of the little girl the doctor was so obsessed with finding. "Elyon!" She said walking towards e young girl. Elyon smiled "I see you've been captured too," "yeah," Amy said "I thought you already-" "escaped?" Elyon said before frowning "yeah I did but got captured later on trying to track the tardis I should of known better now I'll never be able to leave." As soon as Amy saw the heartbroken expression on Elyons face she gently placed Melody in her crib before pulling the young timelord into a hug. Elyon was shocked at first but shortly burst into tears and sober into Amy's shoulder.

Amy stroked the girls short blonde hair in hopes of calming her down before speaking "Hey Elyon you want to know a secret?" Elyon slowly raised her head giving Amy a curious look. Amy leaned in real close "the doctors going to rescue us." Elyon tilted her head "how do you know?" Amy smiled "because I know the doctor and he will not rest until your safe," "why does he want me safe?" Amy tried to think of a way to tell her without mentioning e there the last of there race "because the doctor cares about you very much and would destroy whole planets to keep y safe." Elyons eyes widened "really?" Amy nodded "yep that's why we have to have hope that he will come get us and take care of the bad guys okay?" Elyon was about to respond when Madam Kovarian came in with a couple of soldiers. Amy immidiatly handed her baby to Elyon who held her awkwardly before stepping between them and Madam Kovarian "leave them!" She snapped but was ignored as Madam Kovarian went towards the children "please leave them! Please!"

"Wait!" Elyon cried out handing Melody to Amy before standing in front of them. "Take me I'm what you really want right?" "Elyon no-" "it's okay," Elyon said to Amy "you have to raise your child and if it means me going then I'll do it." Elyon turned to face Madam Kovarian who had a smirk on her face "I'll go with you if you promise not to harm Amy or her child." Madam Kovarian nodded "you have my word." Elyon shot Amy a small smile before walking towards Madam Kovarian who wrapped her arm around her and lead her to the operation room. Elyon knew what was coming. They were going to dissect her something they couldn't of done before without her consent thanks to the vortex within her. Elyon didn't know why she did this for someone she barely knew but she felt like she had to help even if it meant her death. Not like she would actually die she would regenerate. Elyon was getting strapped to the table by the doctors. As they placed the gas mask on her and she slowly loses conciousness she could of sworn she felt the presence of another time lord at the back of her mind.

Amy held her baby close as an explosion echoed through the building. She knew the doctor and Rory had arrived so she had hope that they could save Elyon. "Amy!" Rory yelled running into the room shortly followed by a man in a blue trench coat. Amy ran to Rory who pulled her into a hug being careful to watch Melodys head. "Rory the little girl Elyon she's here!" Rory's eyes widened as the guy in the coat said "Elyons here?" Amy nodded "yeah I over heard them talking about taking her to the operation room." The guy immidiatly ran out of the room as Rory guided Amy to safety.

Jack fan as fast as he could. The doctor had called him asking for help to save one of his companions and he had jumped at the chance of helping. But now knowing that an innocent little girl was laying on an operating table he was honestly seeing red. The only thought going through his head was that he had to save her and get her to the doctor immidiatly. He ducked down a hallway and almost sighed with relief when he saw the operating room. Without a moment of hesitation he charged in pulling his gun on the doctors who were all standing around Elyon holding scalpels ready to cut her open. "Get out of here now!" Jack barked glaring at them as they fled the room. Jack put his gun away as he gently lifted the unconscious girl off the bed and carried her out of the room.

the doctor was happy. His brilliant plan had worked tremendously and now him and his companions could leave and never have to see these people again. He beamed as Rory brought a shaken Amy with him into the tardis "doctor the girl she's here!" That wiped the smile right off his face. He walked over to them and grabbed her shoulders "where was she is she with you!?" "Doctor!" He heard Jack yell. He let go of Amy and turned to face Jack when he froze. There was Jack holding an unconscious little girl. The doctor felt a feeling steer in him that had not been felt since his own children on Gallifrey. The bond. The bond often happened between an adult timelord and there child allowing the adults to feel if there child was in danger or hurt.

It was the parental instincts that drove timelords to do destructive acts if it was to protect there child. The only reason this little girl had connected with him was because her bond was severed from her own parents to early and had latched onto the first adult time lord it saw which was him. He rushed to Jack and took the girl out of his hands "what happened?" He demanded "they had her strapped to a table and were about to dissect her I got ther just in time." The doctor felt sick. These monsters were going to dissect one of the last timelords in the world a child on top of that. The doctor saw red. "Jack take her into the infirmary the tardis will do the rest." Jack nodded as he was handed e little girl "yes sir." The doctor walked out of the tardis. He was going to find out these people's intentions even if it killed them.


	6. Forgiveness

this **one might be a bit short**

When Elyon finally returned to conciousness she found herself face to face with A strange man in what appeared to be roman battle armor. She looked around and felt an odd sense of familiarity recognizing her surroundings. "I'm in a-" "Tardis yeah he doctor should be back soon," the man said unintentionally cutting her off. Elyon stared at him curiously causing him to smile awkwardly "uh well I'm Rory you've met my wife Amy-" "the red head?" She asked him causing him to nod. Elyon was about to ask more questions when she felt the presence of a time lord. She immidiatly jumped out of the bed much to the shock of Rory and ran down the hall of the tardis ignoring the calls of Rory. She spotted a man wearing a bow tie and came to a hall. Was this man he time lord she felt? Wanting to be sure Elyon sent out a small mind probe to e man hoping for some sort of response. The man immidiatly froze and stopped fiddling with the controls in front of him before slowly turning to face her. The two stared at each over in awe as Rory and Amy ran in "what happened?" Amy demanded but stopped talking when she saw the time tot and lord staring at each other.

They continued to stare for a couple of minutes before Elyon flung herself at the doctors waist and started to sob in an unfamiliar language. " _Im not alone! I'm not alone! I'm not alone!"_ The doctor muttered over and over in Gallifreyan as he pulled her closer to him tears streaming down his face. " _Your not alone I'm here Im never leaving you,"_ was her reply. Amy and Rory watched as the two timelords sobbed and couldn't help but smile at the touching moment." _I'm sorry,"_ doctor cried in Gallifreyan cupping the time tots small face in his much larger hands " _Im so sorry! it's all my fault I killed them I killed them all!"_ Instead of being angry or disgusted like the doctor had feared she instead wrapped her arms around his neck and said something that he never thought he'd hear " _I forgive you."_ The doctors face went blank but he then suddenly burst into tears and hugged her close. After a couple of moments the two timelords pulled away from each other smiling widely at each other and Elyon took the doctors hand before looking at the two humans.

Elyon suddenly frowned "hey Amy where's your daughter?" Amy's face fell and Rory wrapped a protective arm around her "she was taken shortly after we got you," Rory said. Elyon caused in horror "this is all my fault," she said. The doctor frowned "how is it your fault?" He asked placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder "I promised to go with them so they would leave her alone and now I'm here they took the baby." The doctor pulled her into a hug "don't worry it's not your fault and if it wasn't for Jack-" "Jacks here?" Elyon asked searching around the tardis frantically. The doctor shot her an odd look "you know him? "Yeah he rescued me from the silence the first time." The doctor scowled not at all happy that Jack had found a time tot and not told him about it before a thought came to him "he didn't try anything...funny did he?" Elyon tilted her head "no why would he?" The doctor let out a relieved sigh "don't worry about it Elyon."

The doctor watched Elyon sleep on the infirmary bed a content smile on his lips. After hours of talking with each other the poor thing had fallen asleep. The doctor tried not to peak inside her mind but he couldn't help it. It was just so innocent and young in comparison to his which had seen so much. She was so young . Seeing one of his people especially a child brought great relief to him and hearing her forgiveness for his horrible dead lifted some of the guilt off. The doctor never thought he could get forgiveness for what he did with all his people gone. Yeah sure humans told him it was okay but they weren't there. They didn't see what had happened. Who he had become. But the doctor was worried which was rare for him because when he scanned her he felt something odd. It seemed that she had something similar to the vortex inside of her. It seemed harmless but he still wanted to be sure. Oh well he could always ask for her memories in the morning. Or at least get an explanation. With that thought in mind the doctor easily fell asleep.


End file.
